Umbrella
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Cute oneshot about how Akihiko predicts the weather and Misaki is annoyed that he's right - what is Misaki thinking under that umbrella and what will Akihiko do ! Very light yaoi!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or ANY of these characters. :)**

**Author's notes: 1st person - Misaki's view, Oneshot, made it like a normal JR chapter, and no lemons (technically), only kissing/hugging scene. Nii-chan = Older brother in Japanese. Baka = Idiot in Japanese. Conbini = Short for Convenient Store. Moe = when you go "KYYAAA" like a fangirl over something cute or interesting. **

"Misaki, it's going to rain today, take the umbrella," Usagi-san tells me this morning.

"Eh?! I checked the weather channel - it's not going to rain!" I counter back, appalled. _Why does Usagi-san always think he's right? If the weather people say it's not going to rain, then it's not going to rain. Baka-Usagi._

"No, it's going to rain," Usagi-san nods, confident as always.

"I'm not taking an umbrella because it's not going to rain!" I call back to him as I leave his huge penthouse.

_Sheesh_, I think, _why does he think it's going to rain anyways?_ As I walk out to go to my part-time job, I look at the sun with a smirk. Psh, it's so sunny outside and there are barely any clouds. Take that Usagi-san! When I reach my workplace, I see Aikawa-san talking to some other newbie.

"Ah, Aikawa-san, tell me - do you think it's going to rain today?" I ask, curious to get her opinion. "Because Usa- Akihiko-san thinks it's going to rain, but I told him it's not going to rain."

She looks at me and then laughs. "He's an idiot! It's so sunny outside! Don't worry, it's not going to rain today."

I smile and nod. She's completely right. It's not going to rain.

It rains. Why? Because The Great Lord Usami Akihiki declared so.

Everyone in the office is surprised as it starts raining with the sun still shining brightly. We're all busy working to actually admire the beauty of it, but just the fact that it rained annoys me because Usagi-san is going to be overly confident now. He's most likely going to rub it in my face and then be weird with all his teasing! I work slowly today, hoping I don't get finished while it's still raining.

But it never stops raining. I frown as I'm near the exit door and see the rain pound on the sidewalk as if each water drop is a bullet trying to kill the cement. Having no umbrella and knowing there is no conbini on the way to Usagi-san's penthouse, I decide to run.

And that's when I get a glimpse of a bear-styled umbrella. Yellow cute bears on someone's umbrella. My eyes glide up to the person and see a tall silhouette at first and then I spot silver hair.

"Usagi-san?!" I yell and walk towards him.

"Ah, there you are," he says as he walks over and we meet each other halfway.

"What're you doing here?! What if Aikawa-san sees you?! You didn't finish yesterday's deadline, did you?!" I scold him, looking around to see if Aikawa-san is walking here or not.

"I actually came here to turn the deadline in, Misaki," the man shrugs and then nudges me to look at the falling water from the sky. "It's raining."

A cloud of gloom surrounds me instantly for being incorrect. _Thanks a lot, weather channel people. _

"So?" I retort, annoyed. I won't let this get to me. "It rains a lot during summer!"

Usagi-san's smile grows wider.

"Want to share this umbrella with me?"

"HELL NO,' I tell him. _Two men sharing an umbrella?! A bear-patterned umbrella at that!_

"Fine, then see you at home," he says and leaves.

I stare at him. _That was easy... a bit too easy._ Suspicious now, I walk outside and find him waiting for me to come out. Obviously he's pretending to read the times this publishing company is open, but I know better. I walk towards the door and open it.

"You should get going, Usagi-san," I instruct him. I know what his plan is: rubbing in my face that it's raining and sharing an umbrella for indecent things!

"Oh, I was just reading the times. Did you know they work on Sunday? No one works on Sunday...," he looks genuinely surprised by this fact.

"Normal people work every day of the week, Lord Usagi," I retort in a low voice and sigh.

"They should change this. No one should work on the weekends!" Usagi-san proclaims as if an officer is besides him with country rules or something.

Suddenly I realize he's trying to distract me.

"Forget about the workers, you should get home!" I tell him, indicating him to move on with hand gestures.

"I don't want to," is all he says and for some reason I think he's pouting?

I stare at him with dull eyes. He's going to get me under that umbrella one way or another, isn't he? Nevertheless, I'm going to resist! I walk first straight into the wet mess and I'm completely drenched within 3 steps. Thankfully my bag is waterproof, but the wet liquid seeps into my shoes and socks! Feeling miserable, I take a step back and instantly all the water is diverted from my head. I look up and there it is - the bear pattern.

I have this horrible feeling that Usagi-san is going to rub it in my face that I was wrong and that I should've taken an umbrella, but he never says a word. We walk on, without touching each other, without talking, and without looking at each other. It's one of the most quiet and awkward times I've spent with Usagi-san. Each splash in the water echoes in my mind. I don't know why I'm blushing, but just the closeness under an umbrella is weird... we're not touching each other, but occasionally our arms brush against each other and it sends little tingles up my spine.

I've never noticed how cold rain air is until now. My face is hot from indecent thoughts. Usually Usagi-san would take this opportunity to kiss me or envelope me in his warm embrace. However, none of that has happened.

In fact, along the whole way I'm hoping (_me! I'm the one hoping for this!_) that he'll do something – anything. Or at least say something – no matter how awkward, just break this tension.

But he does nothing and it kills me.

When we reach his apartment, the whole elevator ride is awkward. In a more enclosed space, my breaths are getting heavier and my whole body feels hot. _Do I have a fever?_ I'm trying not to look at Usagi-san, but somehow my eyes observe him as if they're glued to him – his sexy jawline, his silvery bangs, and his juicy lips. Images enter my mind before I can stop or control them. Him leaning over – him pushing his bangs over so I can see his passionate eyes – his large warm hands sliding down into my…

And then the elevator stops with a 'Tink' sound and my thoughts disappear all at once. We walk towards the penthouse door and he unlocks it. As I follow him inside, I have this impulse to reach out to him. Just like my daydreams, I dare to follow it through. My hands grab Usagi-san's waist and I hug him from behind.

I can hear him gasp. Is he that surprised?

"Misaki," he says my name for the first time in a while and my own breath gets taken away. "You choose: bedroom, sofa, or right here?"

I shiver in pleasure and whisper my answer, embarrassed that we're both thinking the same thing. He leads me towards our destination (_yes… I chose the bedroom, of course. It hurts on the wooden floor!_) and I listen to the sound of the rain. It pounds on the ground just like how our hearts are pounding right now in unison. I guess in the end, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right – in the end, we both want the same and we both love each other.

* * *

Next morning, at work, I tell Aikawa it's going to rain again.

"Really? But it's sunny again…," she says.

I smile. "Nope, it's going to rain."

"Oh, Misaki-kun, did you hear about Akihiko's new book idea? He turned it in yesterday, on his own! It's so cute, but hot! A steamy romance under an umbrella – _all_ things impossible happen under that one umbrella!" Aikawa-san squeals in happiness and 'moe'.

_I knew it!_ I glare at the book she's hold and grab unto it, almost snatching it away from her. My eyes instantly began reading a selection.

"And Misaki's eyes were looking at me with lust under the umbrella. I could read all his thoughts and decided to initiate everything for him. Reaching down, my hands cup his lovely face and I seal his sultry lips with mine. His eyes open in surprise, but slowly he closes them with pure satisfaction."

My eyes pop in shock. _He wrote all this yesterday?! _That's why he seemed a little too happy turning in work on his own. As usual, I'm the model for all his weird yaoi stories! _Nii-chan, help me!_

**Author: Wow, that was refreshing - writing a cute story! :D **

**Omake:**

**Me: Misaki-kun, are you happy now?**

**Misaki: A little... **

**Me: I'm really sorry for doing bad things in 'Lost', my other fanfic. **

**Misaki: It's... okay..**

**Akihiko: Oi, it's completely not okay! He got rap-**

**Me: *covers Akihiko's lovely lips with my hands* Don't give them spoilers!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! I love reading and replying to comments. :3**


End file.
